A Mixed Fic
by Nasaka
Summary: Kumpulan drabble garing tentang para chara Eyeshield 21!/Ide dapet dari mana-mana. Check it out, people!/Discontinued, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**A Drabble-ish Fic**

**Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata are the owner of Eyeshield 21.**

**I'm the owner of this fic. Only this fic.**

**Warning: Drabble-ish, OoC (maybe), Typo (maybe?), dll.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xXx-**

"Hey, Sena, sini deh!" seru Mamori pada adiknya. Hiruma tengah duduk di sebelah Mamori sembari memainkan laptopnya.

Sena pun menghampiri Mamori. "Ada apa, kak Mamori?"

"Aku menjual dua tiket Maroon 5, apa kau mau membelinya?" tawar Mamori dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Sena diam sebentar. Ia nampak berpikir. "Kak, itu bagus tidak?"

"Tentu saja, Sena. Kau bisa menontonnya berdua dengan Suzuna, 'kan?" ucap Mamori.

"Yah, habisnya aku dan Suzuna belum pernah menonton Maroon 1-4nya sih, ahaha," ucap Sena polos sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"KEKEKEKEKEKE!" kekeh Hiruma, "Cebol sialan, kau bodoh sekali! Kekeke!"

"Hieee? Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sena bingung.

Mamori memasang wajah '-_-', tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum. "Sena, Maroon 5 itu nama _band_, dan yang kujual itu tiket konser, bukan tiket bioskop," jelas Mamori dengan raut—yah, seperti menahan tawa.

"E-eh? Ahaha," ucap Sena malu-malu sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

**-xXx-**

Kakei dan Mizumachi berjalan berdua menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah mereka. Mereka ingin melihat langit Jepang di sore hari.

_Kreeek!_

Pintu atap datar itu terbuka. Mizumachi langsung menghambur keluar, "Nhaaa!"

Sementara Kakei hanya berjalan dengan tenang dan menatap lurus. Mizumachi menatap sekelilingnya dan pandangannya berhenti saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang menjulang tinggi di langit.

"Hey, Kakei-_chan_," panggil Mizumachi.

"Apa?" tanya Kakei acuh-tak acuh.

"Sini, deh!" komando Mizumachi sembari memberi isyarat pada Kakei agar menghampirinya.

Kakei pun berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Setelah Kakei sampai, Mizumachi bicara lagi, "Kakei-_chan_, ternyata dari sini kelihatan Menara Eiffel, ya!" seru Mizumachi.

Kakei menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Menara Eiffel? Itu tidak mungkin, Mizumachi!"

"Tapi beneran, kok! Lihat deh!" seru Mizumachi sembari menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang terlihat dari atap datar sekolah mereka.

"Mana?" tanya Kakei lagi, Mizumachi hanya terus menunjuk sesuatu itu. Tiba-tiba Kakei menghela napasnya, "Ya ampun, Mizumachi."

"Ng? Kenapa?" tanya Mizumachi bingung sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu bukan Menara Eiffel, tapi itu Sutet," jelas Kakei _sweatdropped_.

"Ng? Oh, begitu," kata Mizumachi paham sembari mengangguk-angguk.

**-xXx-**

"Manajer sialan," panggil Hiruma sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptopnya sejenak.

"Apa, Hiruma-_kun_?" tanya Mamori seraya mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi melihat ke layar ponselnya.

"Apa kau punya anjing laki-laki sialan, heh?" tanya Hiruma dengan pertanyaan yang tidak biasa.

"Hm? Anjing laki-laki? Aku tidak punya. Memangnya untuk apa, Hiruma-_kun_?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

Hiruma kembali memainkan laptopnya, "Aku ingin mengawinkan Cerberus," jawab Hiruma santai lalu meletupkan permen karet kesukaannya.

"Ce-Cerberus? Hiruma-_kun_, Cerberus itu 'kan laki-laki! Masa' kau ingin mengawinkannya dengan Cerberus," kata Mamori heran.

"Hm? Cerberus 'kan _yaoi_," ucap Hiruma—lagi-lagi—santai.

Mamori tercengang. Mulutnya terbuka.

"Hey, kau kenapa, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja," ucap Mamori. 'Memangnya anjing bisa _yaoi_ juga, ya?' batin Mamori masih bingung.

**-xXx-**

"Julie, Julie!" panggil Kotaro heboh.

"Ada apa, Kotaro?" Julie menutup majalah yang tadi dibacanya.

"Ayahmu itu rajin memakai _shampoo_, ya?" tanya Kotaro.

"Hm? Kenapa? Rambutku wangi, ya?" tanya Julie percaya diri. Julie mengira Kotaro sedang menggodanya.

"Bukan, tadi aku melihat ayahmu memborong _shampoo_ di supermarket," jawab Kotaro.

"Huh! Dasar bodoh!" marah Julie sembari berdiri dan meninggalkan Kotaro yang kebingungan.

"Eh? Aku salah bicara, ya? Tunggu, Julie!" seru Kotaro sembari mengejar Julie.

**-xXx-**

Shin dan Wakana tengah berjalan bersama di sebuah _departement store_ terkenal di Tokyo. Seharusnya mereka berangkat bersama-sama dengan anggota White Knights lain, tetapi, karena Shin ingin latihan lebih lama dan Wakana yang memegang kunci _gym_, alhasil mereka berangkat berdua.

Untuk apa White Knights ke _department store_? Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ke dua puluh tim ini, jadi mereka merayaknnya dengan makan di salah satu restoran yang cukup terkenal. Restoran itu berada di lantai dua, jadi, untuk menuju ke sana, orang-orang harus menaiki eskalator—begitu pula Shin dan Wakana.

Shin menaiki eskalator dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sementara Wakana, sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada pegangan eskalator. Takut, mungkin? Shin yang melihat Wakan berpegangan berkata, "Manajer, jangan berpegangan pada pegangan eskalator itu."

Refleks Wakana melepas pegangannya, "Memangnya kenapa, Shin?

"Sepertinya pegangan itu kotor. Kalau kau takut, pegang tanganku saja," ucap Shin datar—tetapi manis—sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh? I-iya," Wakana pun menyambar tangan Shin, "terima kasih, Shin."

"Ya." Shin pun mengeratkan pegangannya pada Wakana.

**FIN**

Ya Allah fic apaan lagi neh yg gw bikin -_-

Oke, ide fic ini muncul dari mana2, salah satunya dari (at)Poconggg, (at)TheSalahGaul, sama (at)Teletubbles di twitter. Check their tweet(s), guys! XD

Oke, oke, saya tau fic ini garing. Hhh-_- Kalo ada yang mau flame, flame aja, tapi jangan serem2 ya, okok? /plak.

Pokonya kalo ada yang gasuka fic ini, bilang aja biar gw apus, oke?

Oke, sekian, kalau ada apa2, tanya via PM/twitter/tumblr saya :D bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclamier;**

**Story: Riichiro Inagaki. Art: Yuuske Murata. Gw? Cuma bantu do'a kok XD**

**Warning: Drabble-ish, OoC (maybe), Typo (maybe?), dll.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xXx-**

Hari sudah malam. Sena Kobayakawa tengah merbahkan dirinya setelah baru saja selesai mandi. Handuk masih menempel di rambut _hazel_nya. Ia meraih ponselnya. Sang Eyeshield 21 ini ingin menelpon kekasihnya—Suzuna Taki.

"Ah, semoga Suzuna belum tidur," ucap Sena pelan. Didekatkan ponselnya itu ke telinganya.

"_Maaf, nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, atau berada di luar jangkauan,"_

'Kok suara Suzuna seperti itu?' batin Sena.

"Ha-halo, Suzuna? Kok suaramu aneh?" tanya Sena panik.

"_The number you calling is imactive, or…,"_

Sena tidak menghiraukan kelanjutan kata-kata dari—suara yang menurutnya milik—Suzuna, "Suzuna, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

_TUT TUT TUT_

Telepon terputus. Sena semakin panik. "A-apa Suzuna baik-baik saja?"

Sementara itu Suzuna semdiri tengah tidur dengan pulas. Ternyata, ponsel _flip_nya telah dimatikannya sebelum tidur tadi.

-xXx-

"Julie," panggil Kotaro sembari duduk di sebelah gadis berambut biru muda itu.

"Apa, Kotaro?" tanya Julie malas. Seberanya ia sedikit malas meladeni Kotaro. Sedikit, lho.

"Ayahmu tukang _service_ AC, ya?" tanya Kotaro dengan wajah manis.

"Bodoh! Kali ini apa lagi? Ayahku memperbaiki AC-mu? Huh!" kesal Julie sembari membuang mukanya.

"Bukan, bukan!" seru Kotaro sembari mengacungkan sisirnya dan menggoyang-goyangkannnya ke kanan dan ke kiri—tanda bahwa pernyataan Julie salah, "Aku bilang seperti itu, karena kau telah membuat badanku yang lelah setelah latihan menjadi segar kembali! Kali ini _smart_, 'kan?"

Julie menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke Kotaro. Ia tersenyum. "Ah, kau bisa saja, Kotaro."

"Yah, aku 'kan calon pacarmu yang _smart_!" serunya percaya diri.

"Sudahlah, berhenti bicara yang bodoh-bodoh! Sana, kembali latihan!" perintah Julie. Di dalam hatinya, sebenarnya ia sangat senang.

-xXx-

Sena datang dari lapangan latihan menuju ruang klub Deimon Devil Bats. Sena membuka pintu ruang klub dan menemukan Suzuna ada di dalam.

"Suzuna, barusan, kau merasakan gempa, nggak?" tanya Sena seraya menghampiri Suzuna.

"Gempa? Barusan? Nggak, kok. Memangnya ada gempa ya, Sena?" tanya Suzuna bingung sembari menutup ponselnya.

"Ah, ternyata aku salah, ya, ahaha. Ternyata, hanya hatiku yang bergetar karena belum bertemu denganmu, Suzuna," ucap Sena dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"E-eh? Sena bisa saja. Haha," kata Suzuna sembari memukul dada Sena pelan dengan wajah yang juga memerah.

Sementara Sena hanya tetawa garing melihat Suzuna salah tingkah.

-xXx-

"Hah, kukira ada bintang malam ini, ternyata tidak ada," rutuk Yamato kesal sembari menghela napasnnya, "padahal aku ingin memperlihatkan bintang malam dari atas atap padamu, Karin-_chan_."

"Terima kasih, Yamato-_kun_. Tidak apa-apa, kok!" hibur Karin sembari tersenyum manis.

"Yah, sama-sama," ucap Yamato sembari menatap langit hitam di atasnya, "tapi, Karin-_chan_, apa kau tahu, kenapa malam ini tidak ada bintang?"

"Umh... karena cahaya lampu kota yang terlalu terang, 'kan?" tebak Karin.

"Yah, itu juga sih, tapi ada alasan lain juga," kata Yamato.

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"Bintang-bintang itu malu melihat gadis secantik dirimu, Karin-_chan_, dan itu adalah hal yang absolut," jawab Yamato sembari tersenyum.

"Ya-Yamato-_kun_... Terima kasih," gumam Karin pelan. Ia tidak berani mengucapkannya dengan suara normal. Ia malu.

Namun telinga Yamato tetap dapat menangkap suara Karin, tetapi, Yamato memilih diam saja.

-xXx-

"Raimon Tarou!" panggil guru pelajaran sejarah di kelas 1-1 yang memergoki Monta tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya.

"A-apa, pak?" tanya Monta terbata-bata.

"Cepat jawab! Apa yang terjadi di Indonesia pada 17 Agustus 1945?" tanya sang guru mengetes Monta.

"Nggg... 1945? ... saya belum lahir, _MAX_!" seru Monta.

"Hahaha," tawa teman-teman Monta terdengar. Monta bingung kenapa teman-temannya tertawa.

"Keluar kau, Raimon Tarou!" seru guru iru kesal. Sudah muncul empat sudut siku-siku di dahinya.

"Mukyaaa! Kenapa, _MAX_?" tanya Monta bingung.

FIN

... kok jadi banyak romensnya gini? Asdfghjkllll-_- Orz.

Terus kok jadi garing gini? Ish gw aneh bat ye.

Chap ini kok aneh bgt ya? Yang mau gw ngapus ini bilang aja, K?

Flame juga gpp, tapi, jgn serem2, oke?

Udah ah, gamau banyak bacot, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Eyeshield 21 is Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**This fic is Mine**

**DLDR!**

-xXx-

.

.

.

.

.

-xXx-

Monta tengah sibuk mendengarkan musik dari iPod baru miliknya. _Headset_ melekat di kedua telinganya. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama musik yang di dengarnya.

Suzuna yang baru datang menghampiri Monta. "MonMon!" panggilnya sembari menepuk pundak Monta.

Monta pun melepaskan _headset_nya. "Apa, Suzuna?"

"Kalo MonMon ngangguk-ngangguk seperti tadi, MonMon jadi mirip model di video klip Bruno Mars yang The Lazy Song, deh!" seru Suzuna.

"Model?" Monta langsung kePD-an. Dipakainya kaca mata hitam yang entah dari mana. "Pasti model itu keren _MAX_!"

"Lho?" Suzuna bingung, "Modelnya kan monyet," ucap Suzuna dengan wajah polos.

"Mukyaaa! Jadi maksudmu aku mirip monyet?" ucap Monta kesal.

-xXx-

"Latihan selesai! Silahkan ambil minuman di sini!" teriak Julie dari pinggir lapangan sembari membawa banyak _sport drink_ untuk para pemain Bando.

Kotaro yang tercepat menghampiri Julie. Kotaro langsung menyambar salah satu sport drink yang dibawa Julie, lalu meminumnya. "Hah, Julie, kau memang _smart_!" puji Kotaro yang masih ngos-ngosan setelah latihan.

Julie melirik aneh kepada Kotaro, tapi, tiba-tabi, gadis biru muda ini tersenyum licik, "Kotaro, ayahmu penjual ikan, ya?" tanya Julie.

Kotaro berpikir Julie mau menggodanya. Dasar PD, batin _Author_. Dengan percaya diri, Kotaro menjawab, "Iya! _Smart_, kan?" tanya Kotaro sembari menyisir rambutnya.

"Bukan, bodoh! Baumu seperti ikan, tahu! Menjauh, sana!" kata Julie sembari membalik badannya dan pergi menghampiri pemain Bando lain.

"Ap—Hey, tunggu, Julie!"

-xXx-

"Suzuna, cinta itu buta, ya?" tanya Sena tiba-tiba saat mereka berdua tengah berkencan.

"Yaa~ Sena benar. Cinta memang buta—tidak memandang apapun kalau memang sudah cinta," jawab Suzuna.

"Kalau begitu, kalau nanti kita punya anak perempuan, namanya jangan Cinta, ya," saran Sena.

"Eh? Ki-kita? Anak?" tanya Suzuna dengan pipi memerah, tetapi, dia kembali sadar dan menyadari saran aneh Sena, "Memangnya kenapa kalau namanya Cinta?"

"Lho? Katamu tadi 'Cinta itu buta', aku nggak mau anak kita buta," jawab Sena polos.

"Aduh, Sena bodoh!"

-xXx-

"Manajer sialan, selama seminggu ini, kau harus tinggal di rumahku sebagai imbalan taruhan kemarin. Kekeke!" ucap Hiruma sambil menatap laptop miliknya.

Sontak Mamori _blushing_, "Mau apa kau, Hiruma-kun? Jangan macam-macam!"

Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Keh, macam-macam, katamu?" tanya Hiruma sembari menoleh pada sang lawan bicara.

Mamori mengangguk. Hiruma terkekeh, "Kau mau tahu kenapa aku ingin kau tinggal di rumaku?"

Mamori mengangguk. Hiruma pun menjawab, "Agar aku bebas...," gantung Hiruma.

Mamori menelan ludahnya, "Bebas apa? Cepat katakan!"

Hiruma menyeringai, "Bebas... bebas memerintahmu! Kebetulan aku membutuhkan pembantu. Kekeke!" kekeh Hiruma sampai menangis.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun!" kesal Mamori sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

-xXx-

"Wah, Riku, rumahmu besar sekali," puji Sena sembari celingukan melihat-lihat isi rumah Riku.

"Ini bukan rumahku, Sena. Ini rumah orang tuaku," jawab Riku dengan gaya _cool_nya.

"Ah, iya, ayahmu kerja apa, sih? Kok bisa punya rumah sebesar ini?" tanya Sena sembari melihat-lihat meja yang berisi foto-foto keluarga Riku.

"Ayahku biasa membuat gedung," jawab Riku pendek.

"Hah?" Sena kaget, "Ayahmu... err—kuli bangunan?" tanya Sena tak percaya—terlihat dari matanya yang membulat.

Riku pun menepuk kepalanya sendiri sembari menggeleng-geleng, "Aduh, Sena, ayahku itu arsitek," jelas Riku sembari memasang wajah '-_-'.

FIN

Halo. Msh ada yang inget fic ini nggak? Msh ada yg mau baca nggak? Wkwk

Kalo ada yg baca, Alhamdulillah. Haha.

Aduh, kok makin kesini makin garing ye? Orz ;A;

Ah, gatau dah. Bingung. Kalo menurut kalian garing, bilang ye, biar gua apus, K?

Review and Concrit needed.

Sincerly, Nasaka.


End file.
